Everyone reads: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus
by HeirofPhysis
Summary: Says it all in the title. Primordial of Nature and Bianca di Angelo included.
1. Three arrivals on Olympus

Everyone reads: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus

**2000 ad Hestia's POV :**

It was a usual Winter meeting on Olympus. Hades was thinking in the corner and Zeus and Poseidon were arguing about who mother Rhea loved more. Apollo and Aphrodite were arguing with Artemis about the "wonders" of dating. Personally I don't have enough time to bother with all of that as the peace around here would be hard to keep if I had a distraction. Dionysus was asleep and his step mother was taking the opportunity to glare at him and if I knew my sister then she was cursing the day he was born and repenting her husband's affairs. My other sister was summoning random crops and muttering to herself about which was the best. Ares was using the negative feelings around him to sharpen his spear. Oh if there was any Olympian I think we could do without than it would be my nephew; why can't he understand the benefits of peace. Ah well such thoughts will do me no good, all I can do is to try and negate his effects. Hermes was talking to those absolutely adorable snakes George and Martha while Athena was reading a book. My other nephew Hephaestus was tinkering with a beautiful gauntlet and treating it with the care a mother gives to a newborn baby. Not his mother of course but maybe Mother Rhea.

Things have changed since the old days. For one, Poseidon and Apollo don't want to MARRY me! I wonder if Poseidon's broken the oath yet.

Suddenly a blue mist swirled from the door and all noise ceased. Slowly it condensed and a figure appeared. A young man with a remarkable resemblance to Apollo came forward. As he moved closer I saw that he was similar to Apollo but completely different. While Apollo preferred to have blue eyes and blonde hair, this man had black hair and eyes with irises as silver as Artemis'. He was wearing a black shirt and black trousers. In his hands, he had a book.

"Who dares to interrupt this most sacred of meetings?" Zeus thundered **(AN: pun proudly intended).** Instead of answering the boy merely looked around and said "Aw, c'mon Physis. You said we would get here together!" Everyone looked at him, who ignored the king of Olympus and then suddenly a voice that came from Sister Demeter and Dionysus' thrones said _"I know but it's fun to see you like that". _Immediately after that a giant flower bud burst through the floor (at this point I think everyone was just too shocked to say anything) and it bloomed into a lovely pinkish blue flower with a beautiful woman wearing a dress made up of huge flower petals and huge leaves **(AN: think of Queen Tara from epic)** and a girl wearing a black dress that seemed to be made of black mist **(AN: Elsaba's dress in pin/107030928618557058/)**inside it. Instantly the woman proclaimed "Aren't flowers just wonderful!". As soon as Hades saw the girl he gasped with recognition. Hades stood up and walked over to the edge of the flower while the two got off it.

Cautiously he whispered "Bianca, is that really you?". Bianca looked at him and said "Yes it is me father, Bianca di Angelo, Daughter of Maria di Angelo and Hades the fourth generation lord of the Underworld, Sister of Nico di Angelo, ex-huntress of Artemis, Accomplished Sorceress, Lieutenant of Nyx primordial of the night and Aura titaness of hunting, breezes and the fresh, cool air of early morning. Yes, you heard right the very same Aura that Artemis convinced Dionysus to abuse, the one who went insane because of her, the one who faded and then jumped into the void of oblivion because of her. And this is one of my mistress' sisters Physis, the primordial of Nature. That man over there is my best friend Khionyxion**(AN:MY OC),** Aura's brother ,titan of evening breezes, knowledge, undetectability ,chants and caring for the old, who has remained hidden to all but the primordials since birth. We are here from the future to tell you a story which we are sure that you will find quite interesting".

After that I saw Physis, my great-aunt, fall only to be caught by Bianca and Khionyxion who ran over to her and they helped her up. Khionyxion then said "Lady Physis, I told you that you should have just teleported in with us. Nature isn't what it used to be and you need to conserve your energy. Now I highly recommend that you stop this ask of beauty and return to your true form."

Physis sighed and said "Oh, fine" and she turned into a green vapour that was sucked into the flower which then somehow morphed into a tree with the face of an elderly woman on its trunk **(AN: Think grandmother willow from Pocahontas). **She then said "See, Olympians. Nature is... weak. If you have a shred of compassion please help me. Anyway I will now summon all that need to be present for the entire story."

**Washington D.C 1940 Maria Di Angelo's POV:**

I had just gone upstairs to get my purse when suddenly I caught the smell of ozone. "Un imbecile" I cursed. I started back down when I was engulfed by a bright light.

**New York 2000 ad Sally Jackson's POV:**

I was having one of my talks with Percy. This time we were talking about Medusa. When I told him that she was the aunt of Cerberus he laughed and said that the godly family was messed up. Suddenly we were engulfed in a bright light.

**Camp Half-Blood 2010 Grover's POV:**

I was talking to Juniper about the time that I went missing in the war and how Annabeth must be feeling. Suddenly we were engulfed by a white light.

**Tristan McLean's House 2010 Coach Hedge's POV:**

I was telling Mellie about the time that I courageously fended off a giant badger attack when we were engulfed in a white light.

**Camp Half-Blood 2009 Percy's POV:**

Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia, Clarisse, Nico, Tyson, the Stolls and I were talking about the war and what we could have done to make it less sad when we were swallowed by a blinding light.

**Camp Half-Blood 2010 Piper's POV:**

I was helping Leo build the Argo II when I saw Jason coming towards me and dropped a hammer which landed on my foot. Suddenly the three of us were engulfed by a blinding light.

**Camp Jupiter 2010 Hazel's POV:**

I was talking to Frank about the war and the many friends that we lost in it when we were engulfed by a bright light.

**2000 ad 3****rd**** Person's POV :**

Physis smiled and said "They are here" before there was a flash and 21 people were standing there.


	2. Where are we

Everyone reads: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus

**Chapter 2 : Where are we?**

**Olympus 2000 3****rd**** Person's POV:**

After the 21 people realised where they were they all burst into a flood of questions. Suddenly a shout came from Khionyxion, "Quiet! Good, now let Lady Physis speak"

"Thank you Khion. Hello young saplings. I am Physis, the primordial or physical form of Nature. I have summoned you here to Olympus in the year 2000 so that everyone can read a book. This book is very important and after reading it you will all be much improved. Now you must introduce yourselves however you do not know all of your titlesand so I will possess you in the same way that the oracle possesses Rachel and inform the Gods of said titles. It will be easier for Grover, Juniper, Hedge and Mellie for they are technically parts of me." Said Physis in an older voice than the one she had used before.

Suddenly the newcomers were enveloped in a light green mist. When the mist cleared their eyes were glowing green and they started to introduce themselves.

"Maria di Angelo, daughter of Giorgio and Katrina di Angelo, Clear-sighted Mortal, Lover of Hades fourth generation lord of the Underworld, Mother of Bianca and Nico di Angelo"

"Sally Jackson, daughter of Jim and Laura Jackson, Clear-sighted Mortal,Lover of Poseidon fourth generation lord of the Sea, Ex-wife of Gabe Ugliano from 1999 to 2005, Wife of Paul Blofis, Ex-employee of Sweet on America, Temporary hostage of Hades, Mother of Perseus 'Percy' Jackson"

When she said that she was Hades' hostage, Poseidon tried to attack Hades but found vines tying him to his throne.

"7 year old Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, Son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon fourth generation lord of the Sea"

This got a roar of outrage from Zeus and Hades but they found that they were bound like Poseidon.

"Grover Underwood, Satyr, Lord of the Wild, Champion of Pan, Leader of the Council of Cloven Elders, Boyfriend of Juniper, Wielder of the Panic"

"Juniper, Dryad of the Juniper tree at Camp Half-Blood, girlfriend of Grover Underwood,since I have been in the presence of the Primordial of Nature I have the biggest strongest and fastest growing tree in the USA."

"Coach Gleeson Hedge, protector of Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace and Clarisse La Rue, Husband of Mellie"

"Mellie, Aura with the most pleasing breeze in America since I have been in the presence of the Primordial of Nature, Girlfriend of Coach Hedge"

"16 year old Percy Jackson,Son of Sally Jackson and Poseidonfourth generation lord of the Sea, Saviour of Olympus with so many titles that perhaps no-one knows all of them."

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Frederick Chase and Athena thegoddess of wise counsel, war, the defence of towns, heroic endeavour, weaving, pottery and other crafts, Girlfriend of Percy Jackson, Architect of Olympus, Hero of Olympus"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi, Daughter of some pompous land developer that I can't even mention"

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Susan Grace and Zeus fourth generation lord of the Sky, Lieutenant of Artemis"

"Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares and Jane La Rue, girlfriend of Chris Rodriguez, Drakon Slayer, Counsellor of Cabin 5"

"Nico Di Angelo,Son of Maria di Angelo and Hades the fourth generation lord of the Underworld, Brother of Bianca di Angelo, Ghost King, Ambassador of Pluto , Half-Brother of Hazel Levesque"

"Tyson the Cyclops, Son of Pontomedusa the Nereid and Poseidon fourth generation lord of the Sea, General of the Cyclopes Army"

"Travis Stoll, Son of Mary Stoll and Hermes, Brother of Connor Stoll, Co-Counsellor of Cabin 11"

"Connor Stoll, Son of Mary Stoll and Hermes, Brother of Travis Stoll, Co-Counsellor of Cabin 11"

"Jason Grace, Son of Susan Grace and Jupiter fourth generation lord of the Sky, Champion of Juno, Consul to demigods, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Slayer of the Trojan Sea Monster and the Titan Krios and destroyer of the black throne of Kronos"

"Piper Mclean, Daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan Mclean, Girlfriend of Jason Grace , Counsellor of Cabin 10"

"Leo Valdez, Son of Esperanza Valdez and Hephaestus, Counsellor of Cabin 9"

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Marie Levesque and Pluto fourth generation lord of the Underworld, Rider of Arion, Half-sister of Nico di Angelo"

"Frank Zhang, Son of Emily Zhang and Mars"

The green mist sank into the ground and then got sucked towards Physis. She absorbed it and began to speak "And now that you have got to know each other I will transport you to a room with your godly parent/lover/patron where you will be able to catch up with each other. If you haven't already realized, the gods have two aspects, Greek and Roman and some of you are Greek while others are Roman. Gods, you needn't worry about this as it is necessary for the future. If you are a satyr of a nature spirit then you shall talk with me."

Everyone but the satyrs and nature spirits and Khionyxion was then enveloped by vines which then dried up and died leaving nothing behind.

Juniper then proceeded to scream. Then she started to hyperventilate "Ohmygods, Ohmygods, Ohmygods, Ohmygods, You're ... you're... I can't believe that I'm actually standing in the same room as the Primordial of Nature! I've got the most amazing tree in the world now too. Bella the blueberry bush will be so jealous .Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, this is the best day ever!"

"Whoa, sapling! No need to stay calm. Yes you do have one of the best trees in existence however that only means that you have more responsibility. You will have to work harder to get enough energy for yourself, however I have managed to devise a spell that means that your roots can connect with the nervous systems of all living creatures. This means that whenever a logger comes then the creatures of the forest will take a stand under your leadership. Then you can stretch your roots and take all the energy that they were going to waste killing our kind; this should sustain you to the point that you grow so tall and wide that there will be a whole range of eco-systems living on you. Whenever one of the members of said eco-systems die then you can absorb their energy as is the natural order and what plants have been doing since I made them." said Physis.

Grover then had to catch Juniper as she fainted. "I haven't forgotten about you Grover. From now on all animals that are born shall revere you as their lord and master. Apart from this I cannot help you much as in Nature, males must survive through strength and cleverness while females get help for when they are rendered otherwise defenceless such as when caring for young. This is the same for you Hedge but you, Mellie, are one of the strongest winds in the world now. You could make Aeolus your assistant." Physis stated. She laughed at their expressions but then frowned. "Excuse me, would you. I think I might need to go into hibernation to recharge myself while the others get back." Just as she finished, her face melted back into the bark.

**Bianca di Angelo's POV:**

I really did try to contain my happiness at the fact that for the first time since I could remember we were having a proper family talk. I really did. We were in a room that seemed to be in the Underworld and it was just me, Nico, Mother, Father and Hazel. After finding out that Hazel was Father's child too she asked for her complete life story. At first, Hazel was reluctant but then when Nico told her that it was okay and that we were all trustable, she loosened up and told us about her mother, her school, moving to Alaska, dying and finally the Roman Camp. I felt like she was hiding something about the dying part (she said that she drowned in a muskeg) but I decided not to ask. Her description of the roman camp was very vivid and I didn't like it one bit. The magnificence seemed like a facade and everyone who knew the truth were corrupt but I didn't mention it.

At the end mother rushed up to her, pulled her into a hug and said "Oh _figlia! _ You have faced many hardships and I have decided that if you will have us then I will have three children." Hazel looked at me and then I realized that she wanted me to accept her. I nodded and then mother pulled all of us into a hug which surprised me as I realized that father was hugging me too. It was the first time my father had ever hugged me.

I couldn't control myself. I laughed. Then I kept laughing. Eventually everyone joined in until we were all on the floor. After what seemed like hours we managed to control ourselves and then conversation turned to me. Nico eventually asked me the question that I knew I had to answer. "So, Bianca, you never told us what actually happened when you got reborn and how come you're still older than me?"

I sighed, "It's a long story so I'll shorten it down as much as I can. After I jumped into the Lethe, my Lady Nyx came to get me. She took me to the point in the sky where there is a gap in it's bronze edges and took me to the place where the Primordials meet every millennium. I was announced the heir of Aura and Lieutenant of Nyx who trained me in her and Aura's powers and then Lord Erebus convinced Coeus to bless me so in a while I will gain the title Titaness of Ice and Snow. Then when Lady Nyx found that Lady Physis was coming here, she assigned Khion and me to go with her and here I am. As for your second question, do you think Lady Nyx's Lieutenant would be mortal, did you, silly? I can look any age I want."

Now it was my turn to ask for acceptance with the eyes and judging from my father's reaction I think I got it. He spluttered for a moment then said _"Mia bambina" _very softly.

I'm home.

**Big Percy's POV:**

We were in Dad's Palace on Olympus and can I just say it felt incredibly weird. I was looking straight into seven year old me's eyes and it was like staring into a mirror. We waved at each other at the same time, we blew a raspberry on each other at the same time and then we shouted "Mom!" at the same time.

"Would it-"

"End the-"

"World if-"

"I poked him"

Oh, gods I am loving this kid. We looked over and saw Mom and Dad chuckling at us. "Well would it?" I asked. But it turns out little me had just realized that Dad was there. He started running over, tripped on the flat surface and continued running. When he got there he said "Umm, you're my Daddy aren't you? I thought you were lost at sea. How come I've never seen you before? Didn't you want to see me?"

"Percy, I'm afraid that I couldn't visit you because your uncle has said that none of us are allowed to visit our children until you know who you are. You see Percy, I know this will be a bit of a shock but, I'm an ancient Greek god. You're the prince of the Sea, son of Poseidon."

I could see that I didn't believe it. Little me looked at Mom who nodded. Then he looked at me. Poor kid, I feel his pain. I nodded too. Just to make sure that he believed me I summoned a ball of water and then threw it at him. When he stayed silent, we were afraid that he was going to start crying for whatever reason.

We got a surprise.

"Oh. My. God. This is amazing! Do we have a sword?" I showed him Riptide and told him about how it turns from a pen to sword by uncapping it. "Awesome, does it run out of ink?" I told him that I couldn't use it to write with. He went on asking questions and I realized how similar little me and little Nico were. I wondered if Nico could teach him Mythomagic.

There was a flash of green light and Tyson appeared. Little me immediately ran behind Mom when Tyson started walking towards us. First, he bowed to father and then he charged into me like an over excited rhinoceros. "Percy! You are still safe. I like that. Who is this? He looks like mini you."

"Actually, Tyson, this _is_ Mini me. Meet Percy Jackson, your little brother."

Tyson started running towards little me before I called out "Tyson, a little easy on the speed please. I don't want to have broken ribs before I get to Camp for the first time."

He slowed down. Then he gave little me a hug and I could see how hard it was for him not to squish me. Dad laughed and said "My three boys"

**Rachel's POV:**

This was torture . I was smiling because if I wasn't I would probably be disintegrated. My ears will never recover. Apollo was on his karaoke machine and was singing "Stayin' Alive". Apparently, being the god of music doesn't mean that you're actually good at it.

Don't get me wrong, Apollo was sweet. He managed to make anything positive. Even so maybe he should just lay off on the disco songs. And haikus. And limericks. And basically everything apart from talking that involves the voice.

**Jason's POV:**

It would have been funny if my sister and my step-mother weren't so angry. As soon as she saw me Thalia rushed up to me and hugged me. She asked me where I had been and I had to ask Father, but I told her everything. By the end, sparks were shooting off of her and she was glaring murderously at Hera. She eventually gathered up enough anger to march up to Hera and slap her in the face and pretty soon they were having a full-on catfight.

After watching for a while I asked Dad, "Should we try and stop this?" He glanced at me eyebrows raised and then replied "Nah, let them exhaust themselves. It's better for everyone when they are exhausted. I've disabled Hera's godly powers so she can't do anything arcane."

After a while, both of the ladies just collapsed. "I take it that you're done" chuckled Father.

**Frank's POV:**

I was officially scared. Ares and Clarisse were sizing me up like wrestlers, which they probably were. I just stared back and hoped I wasn't making a mess on the floor. "You look brave enough. I suppose I should do the initiation. "Uh, Father, where is the nearest toilet?"

At this Ares let out a loud guffaw but then he doubled over and his form flickered. His clothes morphed into a camouflage suit and a pair of night vision goggles appeared on his eyes. When he straightened up he shouted at Clarisse, "What are you doing to my son, girl? You dare engage in such dishonourable practices- aargh!"

A straightjacket appeared on him and he started screaming and writhing on the floor. I looked over at Clarisse and she looked about as scared/worried/scared as I felt.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I gulped. Then I screamed.

Mom and I were in a room that I thought was absolutely wonderful. The arcades, caryatids and piers were crafted to perfection. Suddenly a voice came from some speakers that had unexpectedly appeared and were floating in the air.

"Hello, ladies and gents. Sit back, relax and enjoy the entertainment; courtesy of Hermes..." a different voice or maybe two different voices speaking in unison continued "...and sons"

Then they burst into all out laughter. I dreaded to think what ghastly plan they had concocted. The word "concocted" has a certain air of mistrust around it.

A chute opened up in the ceiling and a spider dropped out. OK. I can handle one spider. It wasn't even all that big. Another one dropped down next to it. Starting to get a bit scary now. Then there was another... and another ...and another. I looked over at Mom and we made an unspoken decision.

We made for the door but without any warning it melted away revealing nothing but plastic behind it. The walls did the same. The spiders were starting to carpet the floor by now. Behind the plastic, I saw Connor, Travis and Hermes. Just staring at us. Oh, how I hate those boys. Spiders were starting to climb on my leg now. I pounded the barrier shouting for them to let me out. Through the speakers all I heard was laughter.

I fainted and my last sensation was so disgusting that it almost shocked me back to consciousness. There were spiders on my face.

**Piper's POV:**

This was awkward. Mom and I were in a room with Leo and Hephaestus. I had just realized that technically me and Leo were step-siblings. Mom and my 'step-dad' were arguing about whose fault it was that their marriage was almost null. Trust me, not the conversation you want to be listening to.

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore. I used charm speak on them. "Enough! Good, now you've had two thousand years to sort this out. We don't care so if you wouldn't mind can we talk about something else. Thanking you."

Oh, no. Somebody's going to kill me. Three...two... Leo interrupted "So... Lord Hephaestus, any chance you could help me build an elevator from Olympus to the Big house."

That seemed to get his attention. "You know boy, if you thought of it like I did then you could gain my power of moving things that have anything to do with making, with your mind."

Soon Leo and Hephaestus were training really hard. Mom came up to me and surprisingly, she complimented me. "That was some powerful charm speak. Almost convinced me to give in. I think you are ready. I will teach you how to do two things that only the greatest of my children can do. These are how to sense the love that different people feel for each other and how to strengthen or weaken said feelings."

I tried to refuse but apparently, Aphrodite was not going to take no for an answer.

**One and a half hours later 3****rd**** persons POV Throne room:**

Physis raised her branches and after a green flash, everyone reappeared in the throne room. She quickly surveyed the scene and decided to cure all the gods of their schizophrenia and revive a passed out Annabeth and Athena(who immeadiately covered Hermes and his sons in a pile of books). "Play nice!" she scolded.

Then she said "Right, everybody, no more questions. They will all be answered be a dear and start reading"

Hestia caught the book that Khionyxion tossed to her and began reading

"Percy Jackson and The Olympians : The Lightning Thief. Chapter 1; I accidentally vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher"...

**Well long chapter done. I think I like how it is turning out.**


End file.
